Harlequin's Goobye
by Pure Evil Youkai
Summary: [COMPLETE]Harlequin is in love with none other than Serge.When he doesn't express his love,she decides upon suicide.What will happen?Yes, this does have a happy ending, don't fret...I just did a MAJOR revision!
1. Harlequin

Serge was walking along Opassa Beach waiting for Leena to arrive.

'Where is she?' He thought to himself. 'She should have been here an hour ago.' He started to wonder whether Leena would come or not when he heard a voice behind him.

"Are you looking for someone?" A woman's voice questioned. Serge spun around to face the person who spoke, ready for battle. He sighed wearily.

"Won't you ever learn Harlequin? I don't care for you; I only care about Leena. Haven't we been through this before about Leena and Kid?" Serge said annoyed, but paused for a brief moment, with a look of pain on his face when he said Kid's name, but snapped out of it.

"But mon Serge, I love you so much!" She confessed, spinning in the air. Poor Harlequin would never understand the love between Serge and Leena, nor would she ever know about the hardships that he has gone throughout his life after battle.

At least not yet...All that Harlequin wanted was Serge's love, nothing more. Why couldn't he understand and see that?

"Harle, why don't you just give up?" He snapped at her. "I will never love you. You may love me, but I just can't return that same love to you, domo sumimasen." He continued sadly. (A/n: domo sumimasen means 'I am very sorry' ). "Please leave before Leena arrives and gets the wrong idea about us.

Harlequin was hurt. What did he mean that he could never love her? And why would it be such a big deal if Leena saw them together? Was Serge trying to hide or keep something from her? She looked at Serge with tears that were begging to fall from her eyes.

"If zat is how you feel about moi, then I will leave." She said sadly. "But do moi a favor-don't stay with that tramp Leena. She will use you and then break your heart and I don't want to see you go through that. Kiniiru, Serge, for moi? That is the only thing that I am asking of you." She asked, silently pleading in her mind that he would agree to her request and rest assure her conscience. (A/n: KiniiruPlease )

Serge stared at her dumbfoundedly. Was she asking him to give up his love for Leena? She was and he was not happy. How dare she ask him to do such a thing! She was in for it now!

"Excuse me! Are you asking me to give up the love of my life?" He yelled at her. "I think you are and if you think that I'll agree to your request, then you've got another thing coming!"

She stood there staring at him with blank, tear-filled eyes. She couldn't believe that his response would be so vulgar. He didn't even take her request into consideration-he just yelled at her and blew the whole thing off, along with her hopes. She decided that she would just leave him alone because she knew that he was speaking the truth-he would never love her in return.

She also decided on committing suicide, for she had nothing more to live for: Lynx, her former master, was killed by Serge; her family was angry and disappointed with her because she joined forces with the evil, murderous neko youkai by the name of Lynx and would never accept her back into their household ever again, she had no hopes of another occupation or family and now the only person that she loves, the one that just so happened to be keeping her alive and make her want to keep living, wanted nothing to do with her. (A/n: Being the nice youkai...I mean...person ¬.¬ that I am… nekocat & youkaidemon. cat+demoncat demon! )

"Well, zen I guess I will let you live you happy life zen. As for moi, I am leaving this world permanently..." She said quietly. She turned her back to him slowly, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Wait! What do you mean 'leaving this world permanently'?" He replied. He hoped that she didn't mean suicide. Maybe she was just going to live in another dimension or planet or something like that. Yeah, that's it...at least, that's what he hoped she meant.

"Are you really that idiotic, Monsieur Serge?" She snapped angrily, still facing away from him. She couldn't believe how much of a dumbass he was being! What happened to him? He used to be a loving, caring, INTELLIGENT person. Did all that fighting and bloodshed go to his head and annihilate his brain cells? How could he not know what she was talking about! When he continued to stare at her with a blank expression on his face, she screamed out her reply.

"Suicide, you jackass!" She couldn't take it anymore, the last ounce of strength that she had left that was preventing her from breaking down burst. She sank to her knees and started to sob uncontrollably. The area was silent accept the sounds of Harlequin crying and the ocean's waves hitting and washing up on the shore.

Serge was stunned. Why would she even think of anything like that? Was it really such a big deal that he didn't love her? He had to admit, she was a beautiful girl, but he had never really found any love for her within himself. Maybe because he had never really gotten to know her, but was this issue such a big deal that she was going to kill herself.

Ever since that fateful day that Kid committed suicide, Serge could only rely on Leena to help him stay alive. Hadn't the Record of Fate tortured him enough? Putting him through so much pain and so many people hating him? Making him not even existent in the world because he had drowned at the young age of seven? Making the people on the island of Archipelago think that he was there to kill everyone and that he was some kind of evil curse?

And now it was going to take away another person out of his life? He COULD NOT let this happen. He HAD to prevent this from happening AT ALL.

"Why? For what reason do you think that your life is not worth living?" Serge questioned Harlequin.

She stopped staring momentarily and looked up at Serge. She NOW couldn't believe how stupid he was being. Maybe he was HOPING that she would commit suicide so that she would leave him alone. If that was his wish, then it would most definitely be granted. If not, she didn't care what he said, she was going to die TODAY, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"Can you not see that moi is in love with you? And you just happened to reply to my love by saying that you could never love moi in return. You were the only thing that I had left in my life and now that that's gone, what is the point of moi even existing? To sit and watch you and that slut, Leena, makeout, do it, get married, have kids and then live a wonderful life? No, I refuse to live like that. THAT is my reason." She replied, turning her back to him once again and slowly walking away, starting to use her magic to transport her to a place where no one could bother her.

"Goodbye, Serge. I love you but I guess that you just couldn't return my love, could you? Have a beautiful, prosperous, successful, and last but not least, happy life." With that said, she faded away, leaving Serge to stand on the beach, trying to take in all of what had just happened.

He couldn't believe it; Harlequin was actually going to commit suicide. Was this all a dream? If it is, he wanted to wake up right now.

(A/n: Hey! This is my first fanfic, so give me a break. Please review, I would really appreciate it. It only takes a min or two to write one. Thank you so much for reading this! Gives everyone who read this presents Please review! I have many more chap. to come! I just have to type them up; cause I had my story on another program and wouldn't use it, so, one chap. down, a lot more to go! See u later! -Pure Evil Youkai .)


	2. A Painful Flashback

(A/n: I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I've been having some home problems. I would like to thank Divine Discontent for reviewing! I would also like to thank my bestest friend in the whole demonic world (even though she's not a demon), Blanket. She has been the most supportive person that I know. And for this, I thank her. Well, from a review that I have just recently received, not mentioning any names glares at the person, that Serge is OOC, which means out of character (hey, my friend didn't know!). I would just like to tell you all that that is how it's supposed to be. My apologies for the typing format, it's the only one that I have that will let me use. Well, on with the story!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serge began to think back to when Kid committed suicide. Her reason was the same as Harlequin's reason: Serge  
didn't return her love either.

**Flashback Sequence  
**  
"Oi, Serge, what're you waitin' for?" Kid asked Serge, who was leaning against a tree in the Fukai Mori Forest. He  
was constantly looking at his watch every five seconds.

"Oh, umm, I was just waiting for Leena to arrive, she's an hour late." He replied, glancing at his Timex watch for at  
least the millionth time that day. "We're supposed to have a picnic and then go to the movies to see the premiere of the Korean manwha 'King of Hell'. It's supposed to be really good. Then, after that, we'll go to the mall to pick out some new manga, manwha, and the new issue of Shonen Jump." He finished happily, looking at his watch yet again. "But we aren't going anywhere until she comes. If she doesn't hurry up, by the time she comes here, the sun won't be out anymore and the mall will be closed. I hope that she comes here soon."

"Oh, I see." Kid answered quietly. "But don't you want to hang out with me? It would be so much fun. We could kick some serious arse at the arcade! It would be better than you going shopping with Leena and you winding up carrying all of her stuff. At least with me, you'll have a good time." She added excitedly.

"Gomen, but I have plans with Leena. Maybe some other day?" He said, not really paying attention to her. Since he  
wasn't paying attention, he didn't see the hurt expression that was on her face that was caused by his remarks.

"Oh. Yeah, sure." She managed to choke out. How could he be like this? He only loved Leena and could care less  
about her? If he didn't care, then why didn't he save and protect her countless times? Why did he help and guide her  
throughout her journeys? Was it all just a mask? A disguise? Was he just using her to reclaim his place in his world again? If so, was that her only purpose in life? To help Serge become one with his world again and then watch him live a happy life with Leena? If that was how it was supposed to be, then she no longer needed to live. Watching the one that you love, being in love with another is one of the most heartbreaking things to watch, and she already had her heart broken, she didn't need it anymore.

Serge stopped looking at his watch momentarily to look up at Kid. "Oh? You're still here, Kid? You might wanna leave before Leena arrives. She sometimes gets jealous of any other girls, besides her, that talk to me." He stated simply, not even realizing the effect that his words had taken on Kid.

"Oh, okay. I'll just leave then." She replied to his statement, turning away so that he couldn't see the tears in her  
eyes. "Aishiteru, Serge. Goodbye." She confessed her love and said goodbye to Serge forever. All of her pain and suffering would be over tonight with one, swift cut of her dagger.

The next day, the police came knocking on Serge's door. When Serge opened the door, he was surprised to see the  
police standing there.

"Excuse me, sir. Is your name Serge Yokogiru?" (A/n: yokogiru chross----my reason: cross like in 'chrono cross' .)

"Yes, why? Is there a problem?" Serge asked nervously. What in the seven hells were the cops doing here? Did they  
find out that he was the Chrono Trigger? Were they going to take him away?

"Would you happen to know a young woman by the name of Kid Shominno?" Serge nodded his response. "Well, sir, she, umm, committed suicide last night and she had left you her suicide note. She has a powerful binding spell on it so that only you can read its contents." (A/n: Shominno vulgar-----my reason -- a lot of people say that she is a 'vulgar girl'. .).

The police officer handed him the folded up piece of parchment paper. He could see a faint red aura glow around it from the spell, but as soon as he touched it, the aura faded away. 'Kid's aura...' He thought as he took the paper.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, sir. Her body is left in your possession, so do what you wish in terms of funeral."

Serge nodded again, speechless. He opened the note just as the officers pulled out of his driveway and left.

The note read as follows:

Serge,

I can see that you do not love me. Your heart is for Leena and I respect that. But I can't just sit around for the rest of my life watching you two living your happy life.

I wish you the best of luck with your life and leave you with all of my possessions. Please do whatever you like with my body for the funeral, but I would prefer to be cremated and have my ashes thrown off of Cape Howl where we first met. Please take care of yourself.

Itsumo aishiteru.

Farewell,  
Kid Shominno

Serge finished the note and folded it back up, and then just broke down. His one companion that he had during his  
battles and journeys and only friend that he could trust at that time was dead? How could this happen?

"What did I do to the Gods to deserve this!' He screamed out at no one. "KIIIIIIID!" He dropped to his knees  
and cried right there for the rest of day.

Serge stood, three days later, on the edge of Cape Howl, with the urn containing Kid's ashes, in his hands.

"I'm sorry for how stupid and arrogant I was to you, Kid. I never realized how much that I really did love you." With  
that said, he tossed the ashes over the cliff and watched them fly away. A lone tear slipped down his cheek as he turned to return home.

**Flashback Ends**

It had been two years since Kid's death and he still wasn't over the fact that she was gone forever, never to return.  
He had lost his only friend and now another was going to end her fate the same way? He couldn't let this go any further. He had to stop her! If she died, then he would only have Leena left and she seemed to be showing signs of cheating on him. But where could he find her? She was a master of black magic and could have concealed her ki energy. Now he remembered! Unlike Harlequin, who was a master of black magic, Serge was a master of white magic! He could cast a tracking spell to find her. He began gathering the things that he would need to perform the ceremony.

(A/n: Hey, sorry that this chapter was so short, it was just supposed to explain Kid's death a little deeper. Please  
review, I would really appreciate it! Please please please review and I will put up my other 6 chapters! On chapter 9 I'll need your help, so hurry up & review so that I can keep updating! Later! . -Pure Evil Youkai )


	3. The Plan

(A/n: Well, here is Chapter 3. Sorry it's so short! Please read & review! Thanks! .)

Two hours later...

Serge had everything set up. He lit the white altar candles and began to chant. He finished about ten minutes later  
and had the information he needed to find her. Her ki energy just happened to be in the Hydra Marshes. Which was the most poisonous place on the small island of Archipelago. He cleaned up and hit all of the items that he had used in a couple of nearby and set off.

He reached the marshes and ran inside and began to search for Harle. He found her sitting in the green, murky acid  
water with a knife in her hands, sobbing to herself quietly. He hid behind a corner of the marsh wall to devise his plan.

He finally decided that he was going to jump on her and grab the knife. He would hold her and even use his magic to  
counter-attack hers if he had to, until she eventually calmed down. He just hoped that this scheme wouldn't fail him. If it did, then...he shook his head. He didn't even want to think about what cold or would happen if it did fail.

He shook his head once more to try to clear his senses and focus his concentration. He gave himself a couple more  
seconds to prepare himself, took a deep breath, and lunged as hard as he could towards her, his plan still running through his head, hoping that he would succeed.

(A/n: I know I'm evil, you don't have to tell me :-P... Gasps and puts a shocked look on my face What  
will happen? Will Serge stop her? Will she get away and complete HER plan? Will Serge loose yet another person close to him? Who knows? Screams I DOOOO! Hey, don't even start to yell at me, it's about 1:51 am & I have stuff to do! Like watch Adult Swim! Hee, hee, hee! ¬.¬ If you review, though, I shall continue and then leave you (maybe, it depends on how many reviews I get) at yet another cliffy! Please tell Chrono Cross fans (like your friends) about my fanfic. I would really appreciate it! Later! . -Pure Evil Youkai)


	4. Fate Can Be Kind

(A/n: All right, well, I hope that some people at least reviewed by now. I just got done updating Chap.3. Hopefully you will maybe like this chapter better if you didn't like the previous one. In chapter five, entitled Betrayal, some violence comes out and someone gets betrayed. But who? You'll find out when I update, either tonight or tomorrow, hopefully sometime this week. Well, here's Chapter 4-Fate Can Be Kind. Well...sometimes it can anyways. Please read and review. Thnx! .)

His jump was a success. He reached Harle and wretched the knife from her hands before she could attempt to get  
away. He could tell by the stunned, surprised look on her face, that she had not detected him standing there. She snapped back to reality though, and tried to get her knife back, but Serge was taller than she was, so he held it out of her reach.

She decided to try to run. She could always get another knife. But if she didn't get away soon, she wouldn't get a  
chance to get another. She tried looking for an escape route, but couldn't find a safe, easy one anywhere. She didn't want Serge to catch her. She had to run and run fast!

Serge saw her attempt to run, but he lunged at her once again, pinning her against the marsh wall. He held her there  
and wouldn't let her go, not matter how hard she tried to force him off of her. She struggled as much as she could to get away, but all of her futile efforts to escape were in vain.

"Sorry, Harlequin, but you aren't going anywhere until you tell me, no, PROMISE me, that you won't commit suicide!" Serge told her, giving her a look that basically told her that he meant what he said. He was not going to let this continue, it was going to end right now.

She couldn't believe what was happening. He was pinning her up against the wall, had her knife, and was telling her  
that she couldn't die. Why? He didn't love her, so why was he trying to stop her? She averted her eyes away from him and found the acid water suddenly very interesting.

He cupped his hand under his chin and forced her to look at him. When he looked into her eyes, he saw tears that  
were begging to fall. He smiled at her warmly and dried the tears with the soft pad of his thumb. He leaned close to her ear.

"Don't cry. Trust me, everything will turn out fine." He whispered soothingly into her ear, trying to calm her down.  
"Now, if you promise to not run away and kill yourself, then I'll let you go." He told her, lightening his hold that he had on her to show her that he was telling the truth.

She looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. Was he telling the truth? Would everything be all right? She decided to  
trust him and nodded her response. He let go of her and sat back onto his knees. She blushed and looked away.

'How stupid am I?' She thought to herself. 'He probably thinks that I'm a psycho because I was staring at him.' Serge  
slowly crawled over to her while she was thinking to herself.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked, smiling. She didn't say anything, so he took it as a 'I don't care' kind of answer. He  
looked at her with worry laced in with his expression. "Is something the matter? Did I say or do something wrong?"

She's not saying anything, so he thinks that she's angry with him, so he keeps talking. "I didn't mean to scare you. It was the only way that I could talk to you without you running away. You do know that killing yourself is just running away, right? Are you just gonna keep running away?"

"I'm not running." Was Harle's only response. She didn't even glance up, she just continued to examine the gloomy  
flood of water. Then she decided to speak. "Do you want to know the other reason why I tried to commit suicide?" She inquired, finally looking up at him.

"The other reason? There was more than one?"

"Hai. There was one other reason." She said quietly.

"What is it? Did something happen to you?"

"That is part of it." She replied, looking away again. He saw this action of nervousness and moved closer to her.

"Please, don't be afraid to tell me. I'm your friend, remember? You can tell me anything, I promise." He said to her,  
reassuringly.

She nodded and then continued. "When I waz younger, my father used to abuse moi both mentally and physically. I waz too scared to tell anyone and didn't want to ruin my mother's so-called 'happy marriage', so I kept quiet. One day, during school, a boy that I knew tried to make me smoke. Of course, moi would never do such a thing, so I told him no, but he wouldn't listen. Pretty soon, he pushed moi up against the wall and told me that he would kill me if I didn't smoke, so I kicked him. And I kept kicking and kicking and kicking and kicking until a teacher broke us up. The principal called my father to tell him about what I had done and to aware him that I would have a one-day suspension,"

"When I came home, he waz waiting there for moi. I knew that he waz furious, but I tried to smile; though it took a lot of effort to do so. He told me to go wait in his room because he wanted to talk to moi. I did as I waz told and when he finally walked into the room, I noticed right away that he had no clothes on. He locked the door and used his magic to evaporate my clothing. He pushed me onto the bed, and then..." She halted at her words and began to sob. Serge wrapped his arm around her waist and let her cry onto his well-muscled chest. He rubbed  
her back in a soothing motion.

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to go on if you don't want to, I understand." He told her, doing anything to make her  
pain go away.

"No, I will finish what I have started." She responded. "After he pushed moi onto the bed, he raped moi. He said that, that's what I get for being a bad, irresponsible, selfish girl. I waz powerless against him. I waz only thirteen at the time and I couldn't really use strong attack spells, so I could only lay there, crying until he waz finished,"

"For the rest of my life, until I met you, that is, I waz very timid and would never let any guys touch me. People thought that I waz some kind of freak and were constantly calling moi a witch because I practice witchcraft and someone found out and spread it around the whole school, along with dozens of rumors. It waz out of control and I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted it all to stop. But when I came to you, you seemed to not care about moi, so I decided that my life should not survive any longer because no one wants moi. To them, I am just a witch and a freak." She concluded, new tears filling her eyes.

Serge hugged her tightly and rocked her back and forth, whispering soothing words into her ear and gently drying the tears in her eyes with his hands.

"But I want you, just the way you are. I don't care about what any other person thinks about you. I was such a jackass to not see that the real love of my life is sitting right in front of me. I'm sorry that I didn't see it any sooner." Serge confessed, hugging Harlequin close to him.

(A/n: The funny thing about this story is that Harle's life is based partially on my own. Except I wasn't raped by my dad, but he attempted to. I did try to commit suicide and I have been heartbroken countless times, but my friends  
told me that I couldn't because they would be devastated if I was gone. Plus, my dream of ever becoming an anime/manga artist would never have a chance. For this, I would like to thank my friends who have always been there for me. Thank you everyone for your support. Without you, I'm afraid that I would not be here today. Well, I guess that hopeful people will review cause I only have 1 person who did so, but then again, some people may not. I am begging you people; I need your support on this story! Thank you to anyone who has reviewed and have read my story. Please review--it would make me really happy! Hope to update soon! . -Pure Evil Youkai)


	5. Betrayal Part 1

(A/n: I have only one thing to say: PLEASE REVIEW! gasps for air Alright...I'm done. .)

Serge had taken Harlequin to a nearby hotel and paid for her stay there so that she could get a good night's sleep.

He was grinning from ear-to-ear because he had jut saved a life. He had also discovered his true feelings for his companion, so he was happy about this, too. Until, that is, he remembered Leena. She had never shown up and he knew that she'd be furious if she'd find out about Harlequin. It's a shame how short-lived that happiness lasted. Now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, so the saying goes. Now what was he supposed to do?

He walked up to his door and took out his keys to unlock it. Before he could put the keys in the door, it swung open.  
There, standing in the doorway, with a stern look on her face, was Leena. She didn't look at all too happy with him.

She had her hands on her hips and looked like a wife who had just found out that her husband was going to strip clubs without her consent.  
(A/n: No, he's not going to strip clubs, okay? It's just a saying. It just means that she's really pissed at him. So pissed off that she feels like killing him... o.0! I'm not saying anymore! Read to find out:-p...)

Serge was so surprised that he had to take a couple steps back. What is she doing here? Where was she earlier? 

Leena shot him a dirty look. Serge just stood there helplessly stunned, trying to figure out what in the seven hells was going on. He was just about to question her about earlier today, but before he could say anything, she spoke, well actually yelled, first.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been sitting here waiting for you to come home, and here you are, at 12 o'clock  
midnight! I've been sitting here since 1pm and you're just getting home now!" She shouted. Serge couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You mean to tell me that you've been sitting here since 1? You were supposed to be at Opassa Beach, not here,  
remember? We were supposed to have a picnic, then go to the movies, and then finish the day by going to the mall. Where the hell were you!" He shouted angrily.

(A/n: Sorry for the short chapter & cliffy! I'm trying the best I can to update! Only 4 more chapters to go  
and then I'll need all the reviewers help with continuing to chapter 10! Please please review! . -Pure Evil Youkai.)


	6. Betrayal Part 2

(A/n: Well, here's Chap. 6. The 2nd part of Betrayal I've noticed that someone, I forgot the name though, has put me  
on their favorite list! I am so happy! Thank you so much whoever you are! Now, all that person needs to do is stay tuned for updated chapters & make sure that they review! Hope you like it. Peace. -Pure Evil Youkai.)

Where was she the whole time? Serge couldn't believe that she would just blow him off like that.

"Oh! I, ummm... I went to a party...and totally forgot...yeah, that's it...kay?" She stuttered, trying to be innocent and cute.

Too bad that her charm wasn't working.

"You were at a party! At that early in the morning!" He exclaimed angrily at her. "You mean to tell me, that you're  
standing there yelling at ME for not being HERE, but YOU were the one at fault? You were SUPPOSED to be with ME, not at a party! So why am I the one who is getting scolded, hmm?" Serge interrogated.

When she didn't reply, he turned around and started to walk away. When suddenly, Leena attacked him. She stabbed  
him in the back with a sharp dagger, similar to Kid's. Actually, it was Kid's! But wasn't it burned with Kid's body? Did she steal it from the cold, dead body before it was cremated along with its master?

Serge dropped to his knees, unable to contemplate this though any longer. She pulled the knife out and stood there  
smirking like the best thing in the world had happened. He gasped for air, trying to stay conscience because he knew that if he passed out, Leena would most definitely kill him.

She hit him across his face forcefully with the side of the blade. Her action almost caused him to go unconscious  
right then and there, but he fought against it. It left a thin cut on the side of his cheek. Blood slowly trickled down the side of his face, as he sat there on his knees.

Desperately trying to get away from Leena, Serge got up and started to run. But being stabbed took its toll on him and he stumbled and fell. This time, he didn't think that he would be able to get back up.

Leena walked over to him and stopped by his head. She shook her head back and forth in a 'no, no, no' kind of manner.

She aimed the knife high above her head and was just about to stab him for the second time, when a black ball of energy knocked the knife out of her hand. As soon as the knife touched the ground, it was engulfed in a black fire. When the magical embers had finished its job, all that remained of the blade was its ashes.

"What the hell!" Leena screamed, bewilder eyed. She looked around the whole area and couldn't see anyone. Not to  
mention it was dark. Maybe it was a 'kage youkai' the 'shadow demons' of legend. No, it couldn't be. They were to supposed to have died out when the human race was born. But she could still sense some kind of energy around her. She just couldn't put pinpoint WHERE exactly.

"Whoever, or whatever, you are come out! I have a weapon and I know how to strike ANY opponent down with one  
strike. And if you do not believe me, then take a look at what I did to my idiotic bastard of a boyfriend." Leena said, kicking Serge, who by the way, IS still conscience, so he does feel the kick, but he plays dead, or in this case, unconscious.

A black miasma appeared and Harlequin walked, or actually floated, out of it. She had a wicked smile on her face and anger in her eyes. She looked like she was going, or wanted to at least, maim or mar Leena. Leena looked at her with shock in her eyes. She just couldn't believe that this bitch was here. And right in the middle of her trying to kill Serge, too.

(A/n: Hey, sorry again for the cliffy & short chapter. I promise most of the upcoming chapters will be much  
longer. Oh, and I kinda made a mistake. I said that on Chapter 10 I would need help, now it's chapter 11. You see, what happened was that I accidentally split chap.5 in half, so that's why there are part 1 & 2. So now I have 10 chapters, I only have up to Chap. 7 typed, not uploaded yet. So please, bear with me for awhile. Thanx to anyone who reviewed and read my story! Sorry again for the inconvenience. Please review! . Until next time -Pure Evil Youkai.)


	7. Lost Consciousness

(A/n: Looks around Well, not many reviewers, but hey, it's better than nothing. Well, here's chap. 7. . )

"What the hell..." She said, not even finishing her sentence because Harlequin threw another energy ball at her. She dodged just in time, but the energy skimmed her arm just a bit. Harlequin frowned at her accuracy. She SHOULD have hit her.

Oh well...

"What in the seven hells do you think you're doing? Who said that you could do this?" She yelled, motioning towards Serge. "To MOI man! I am gonna kill you baita." (A/n: baitabitch .)

With that said, she lunged over to Leena, unleashing a series of serious blows that no one could put up with for long.

'How am I supposed to beat her? She had powerful magic on her side and all I have is elemental magic and my own weapon, which just happens to be a spoon. GREAT, why the hell did I pick a SPOON to use to fight.' Leena thought to herself.

Harlequin took advantage of the girl's thinking. She formed yet another energy ball, grabbed Leena's arms and put them behind her back. She held the glowing energy ball to her head as a threat and was prepared to demand her request.

"Give him a Heal or something RIGHT NOW or moi will send this energy sphere drilling into your brain so that it gives you a nice, slow death." She threatened. "No one but moi can touch him, let alone try to kill him! For this you will definitely pay." She finished.

Leena wasn't going to be not cooperative, so she summoned a healing spell. The blue aura faded and Serge began to struggle to get up, thinking that the spell had worked, but failed in doing so; collapsing on the grass once again. He was obviously struggling to stay to stay alive, because he was breathing heavily and he had broken out into a sweat. He didn't look good at all.

"Why didn't you heal him, wench?" Harle demanded. Didn't Leena know that she WOULD kill her if she didn't comply with her request? So why wasn't she obeying her orders? Or was something else wrong...?

"What are you, blind? I just summoned a CurePlus! I'm not that stupid as to not listen to a person holding an energy ball in her hand, threatening to kill me!" Leena protested. She didn't understand why the spell hadn't worked. She had enough energy to cast at least a dozen spells, let alone one single CurePlus element.

She laughed mentally. Now she knew why. How could she be so stupid as to forget her own murderous plan? Maybe the stress was just getting to her.

"Sa, if you cast ze correct spell, then why is Monsieur Serge still lying dere on ze ground, hmm? What iz your excuze dis time?" She asked the already nervous Leena. Harle had a bad feeling that she was lying about her not knowing why the spell hadn't worked.

(A/n: Sawell. As in 'Well, if you cast... Blah blah. .)

'Of course it didn't work, stupid. Before I stabbed Serge, I had a plan. I coated Kid's blade with a liquid that prevents healing spells from working and doubles the effect of all offensive elements.' Leena finished her thought with an evil smirk.

"What are you smiling about, tramp?" Harle demanded.

(A/n: Boy, Harle has plenty of nice names for Leena, huh? .)

"I am going to tell you right now, if you are lying to moi, I will kick you derrière so hard that you won't be able to sit down for a year.

(A/n: Damn...that's a long time until you can sit down. What happens if Leena HAS to sit down a couple days later? I guess that she can't...she could always... Oops! º-º I'm going off-track º¬¬ Well, back to the story! .)

Leena put on an innocent face.

"I'm not doing anything but trying to help Serge." She said cutely. She way trying her best to look like she was trying her best to help.

"Sa, you're not doing a very good job helping. An element spell zat doezn't even work iz worthless. So tell moi, how are you helping?" Harle said, looking at Leena suspiciously. She had a very weird feeling that Leena was lying, but if she killed her now, she would never know the truth, nor the answer.

She just looked at Harlequin with a smirk on her face. She couldn't believe how stupid Harle was. Didn't she have enough common sense to see through her façade? Obviously not if she if she was just standing there. Poor Harlequin was probably was just too worried about the baka Serge.

Leena couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing, like some kind of crazed maniac, therefore catching Harle off-guard. Giving Leena the chance to break out of her hold and run over to Serge.

(A/n: Okay, now, if you don't know what baka means, I think I mentioned it before, but...me being the nice youkai cough cough I mean...girl, I'll tell you what it means: idiot/stupid/dimwit. mumbles to self I gotta stop yelling out my secret, geez... .).

"Ha, ha, ha. It's funny, literally, how easy it is to get away from your opponent just by doing a small, simple thing like that. As for Serge..." Leena replied, motioning towards him. "...He must die! The Chrono Trigger DOES NOT need to be in this world, dimension, or UNIVERSE for that matter, anymore. He killed innocent people, all because of his own selfishness, and I don't believe any of this crap about him being in Lynx's body before, so don't even try! He may seem nice now, but he could return to doing just that at any moment and I can't afford to let that happen. My family was killed by him and now I will avenge their deaths by killing the Chrono Trigger...SERGE!" She screamed, kicking him in the head. Since he was still conscience, he cried out in pain.

Tears welling up in his eyes. The new wound on his body started to gush blood. He felt like tonight was going to be his last night alive. At least if he went to Heaven, he would stay with his family and Kid. He could live a happier life; not being judged because he is the Chrono Trigger, just as Leena had done; judged him. He could finally be an equal.

But before poor Serge could think about that any longer, he lost consciouss because of so much blood loss. Before he did slip into the darkness, he could hear Harlequin screaming at Leena to stop, though it sounded far away and distant. He could also tell that she was crying. But soon, everything was black, leaving him to wonder why she was crying for him.

(A/n; Yeah yeah... evil evil. I know the drill. Hey, I am tired and I am doing my best to update on this. The heat here is getting to my head. 98º and higher. Well, please please review. AND NO FLAMES. If no one reviews, then the cliffhanger stays! Evil music plays Well, ja ne! Music starts skipping so I hit it and it starts playing Barney. NOOOOOOOOO! Holds hands to my ears Someone please, when you review, please turn it off or destroy it. AHH! It's killing me! Someone please help me out! -Pure Evil Youkai.)


	8. The Forest

(A/n: Well, looks like no one else had reviewed yet Softly sobbing to myself because the Barney music is still playing and since no one reviewed, the music is still playing. Flexes my wings and takes off flying trying to get away from the music Why must you all be so cruel to me? Haven't I gone through enough bullshit in my life? N e ways, please review or I just might discontinue this story, though I probably wouldn't 'cause I'm not that evil, hey wait... Yeah I am. Laughs evilly Please review and stop this horrible music! Here's chap. 8. . ...)

Serge walked through a thick forest of trees and vines. How he got there, he wasn't sure. He remembered Leena  
stabbing him. Then Harlequin came and forced her to cast a Cure spell on him, but it didn't work. He knew why the spell hadn't worked, though. Leena had put a coating of 'Element Barrier Liquid' on the dagger before she stabbed him. He only knew this because he had the Second Sight.

He scratched his head in a confused manner. He hadn't remembered going to this forest. He recalled Leena getting away from Harle and then kicking him in the head for about the second time that day and saying some very dark insults. Then...he heard Harlequin crying and begging Leena to stop hurting him. But why would she cry for him? Was it because of her love for Serge or was she just using him, like all the other people tried to do? Just because he was the Chrono Trigger. He did not ask to be it, so why should he get punished for it?

At one time, someone had attempted to kidnap him and then sell him off of the Black Market. But luckily, he got away. It just shows how evil and selfish that some people can be. Selling a person off the Black Market, now isn't that a little bit over extreme?

Now, Serge had to figure out why he was here, how to get out and how to help Harlequin. Because he had a strong  
feeling in his gut that Leena was going to take advantage of her crying and either try to kill her or just flat out kill her with whatever was around.

He continued walking for what seemed like hours when he heard a faint voice yelling something. He continued to walk through the forest until he came upon a faint, bright light ahead of him. He began to hear the voice a little clearer now.

Serge! Serge, please, onegai! Please wake up! Don't die! Wake up! You can't die! You just can't! Konchikusho! GET UP!

He could tell by the emotion strung into the voice that the person was upset and crying. The voice sounded a lot like a female's voice. So...could it be Harle? Did she love him that much? So much that she would cry over him and try to kill herself if he didn't love her? As if to answer this question, the voice spoke again.

Serge, I love you far too much for you to die! If you die, then I will have to die too! I can't live without you! Please wake up!

Serge felt wetness, like tears, from above, falling onto his cheek. He had heard what Harlequin had said and he wasn't about to let her die because that would mean that he would have failed in helping her.

He began to run towards the light as fast as his legs could carry him. When he started to get closer, he slowed down  
just a bit. When he did reach it, he jumped into the light without even thinking. The only thing that he WAS thinking about was making sure that she stayed alive.

(A/n: Hello! Another cliffy for you since no one turned off that horrible music! I will continue... Maybe. Only if I get  
at least 1 review! That's all I am asking! JUST ONE STINKING REVIEW! Click on that little button that says go on the bottom left of you screen and then type in a review then click SUBMIT! It only takes a min or two just to write one! And while you're at it, while your writing that lovely review, make sure you turn off that freakin' music! Ja ne! -Pure Evil Youkai ...)


	9. The Transfusion

(A/n: Well, thanks to The Divine Wings of Tragedy, the evil music has stopped. smiles happily I've uploaded all of my poems that I've written so far and I am really surprised that people reviewed. I thought that maybe they would go unnoticed, but I was wrong, not that that's a bad thing! Thank you everyone who reviewed. And special thanks to The Divine Wings of Tragedy for shutting that horrible music off hugs you You're the best! N e ways, on with the story. Hope that ya like this chap! .)

She kneeled down next to his unmoving body. Was he really gone? Would he leave her here, alone, in this cruel,  
judgmental world? She wasn't going to stand for that. She would commit suicide if he were dead. She wouldn't be able to live in this cruel world alone.

"Do you love me, Serge? Or are you just using moi, like people use you? Do you really love me?" Harlequin asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

Serge was slowly regaining consciousness, unknown to Harle. He opened his eyes slowly, almost lazily, and looked at her. He smiled faintly at her and touched her hand, making her gasp in surprise and look up from the ground.

"Hai, aishiteta-daro itsumo to taezu." He replied softly, speaking in Japanese. He didn't expect her to know what it  
meant, but it would be great if she did.

"...Yes, I will love you always and forever... is that what you said? Do you really mean it? Oh Serge! Aishiteru!" She squealed, hugging him tightly, making him flinch ever so slightly.

"Harle, not so tight, you're hurting me." Serge said, wincing in pain. Harlequin let him out of her bear hug immediately and sat back on her knees. "And hai, I meant what I said." At this, Harle smiled a smile that could melt a huge glacier. "But how did you know what aishiteta-daro itsumo to taezu means?"

"I am part Japanese, but that's not how I know the language itself. I taught myself it because if someone was being  
inconsiderate or rude to moi, I could easily just curse them out and they wouldn't have a clue az to what I waz saying." She explained, quietly giggling to herself, causing Serge to smile.

"You are an amazing woman, Harlequin. Do you know that? That's why I love you so much." He said with a beaming smile.

"Oh, mon Serge. I thought that I had lost you forever. Pleaze don't ever leave moi." She cried, hugging him once more, but this time being gentler.

"I wouldn't leave you for the world." He replied.

She leaned in towards him and kissed his lips gently. He immediately responded to her by kissing her back. When they came up for air, they were both smiling.

"Konasu, you're a good kisser." He said, laughing. He lifted his arms to hug her, even though it caused him pain to do so. She saw his pain and looked at him with worry in her eyes. She pushed him back down on the ground, but smiled affectionately while doing so.

(A/n: Konasudamn .)

"You need to rest, Serge. I'll try to do everything in my power to help you recover. Unlike that bitch, Leena, I'm trying to help you." She said, mentally cursing her out.

"By the way, Harle, where IS Leena anyways? She was here before I went unconscious. Where'd she disappear to?" He questioned. He knew that she was there, or used to be anyway, but he couldn't sense her ki energy anywhere."

"She's dead. I killed her. Once she kicked you, I lost control. I waz so upset becauze I thought that I had lost you.  
So I killed her and got rid of her ugly, pathetic corpse." She stated simply, as though killing someone and then disposing of a body was a normal thing to do. Serge hoped it wasn't a normal thing.

(A/n: Can you imagine his face when she said that? It makes me laugh right now, XD Ha, ha, ha Blinks & looks around All right... Well, back to the story! ..)

"Mon Serge, I do have a way that can save you but it might be a little painful. You see, it involves transferring my blood into yours." She said quietly, just barely loud enough to hear. Serge looked at her with worry mixed in with his purple eyes. He arched a delicate eyebrow at her in question.

"But how would that hurt?"

"... You would have to, or I could do it, cut your wrist. I would do the same and would bond our wrist together. Allowing my blood to transfer into yours. The blade will hurt when you cut the skin." She replied sheepishly, not even daring to meet his gaze, even though he wasn't mad at her.

"Harle, I trust you with my life. If you know this will help me, then go ahead with it. Pain is nothing to me. I can usually ignore or block out at least 30 of the pain. So don't worry about me. The thing that I DON'T want you to do is kill me, k?" He told her with an added smile. She smiled back at him lovingly.

"Okay... but are you sure? I'm not going to force you to do anything against your own will. If I hurt you while I'm  
cutting you, tell me and I'll stop immediately, okay?" She asked, then smiled when he nodded in response. "Okay then..."

She sighed, taking out a small, but very sharp, little knife. She cringed as she cut her own wrist, but forced a stoic  
look onto her face, despite how she felt. She then gently took his wrist and held it loosely in her hand. Harlequin took a deep breath and then cut Serge. He winced from the pain but didn't say anything.

"You okay?" She asked, glancing at him quickly before pulling out a rope like, bandage cloth thing. It was black with red anarchy signs on it.

(A/n: ANARCHY! Hey, sorry if you don't approve of her, but hey, I think that she would make a great goth/punk! .).

"Yeah, fine. Are you? You look like something's the matter." He said, concern laced in his voice. She only nodded h her response and for the second time that day, he was left to wonder what was on her mind and what she was thinking.

"Are you ready for the transfusion?" He nodded yes, so she bound their wrists together, the cuts facing each other so that the blood would flow, then she lay down next to Serge. "Now get some rest, we'll need all of the strength that we can get for tomorrow."

"But what if someone sees us, won't they try to murder us or rob us or something?" He asked.

"Nope, moi put a barrier up. No one can penetrate through it. Plus, I also added a miasma that's invisible, too." She  
chided cheerfully, closing her eyes slowly.

Serge smiled and snuggled closer to her and then closed his eyes also, hoping for a wonderful dream. Little did he know that he was going to have the nightmare of his life.

In the last moments that he was awake, he intertwined his fingers with Harlequin's and then drifted off.

(A/n: Hey that's all, but please review! I am mad right now! They took InuYasha off of AdultSwim! I am gonna have to go ALL the way to Atlanta, Georgia, find their headquarters, and then demand them to put it back on! And if they don't put it back on, then I'm gonna beat the crap out of em! So, wish me luck! Mumbles to myself Replacing a good show like that for the stupid Big 0 show. Sprouts my demon wings and starts flying to Georgia but airplanes start firing at me AHHH! SHIT! DON'T FIRE! I'M INNOCENT! INNOCENT! Flies away screaming -Pure Evil Youkai.)


	10. The Nightmare

(A/n: He y'all Laughs Well, I went to the movies yesterday & saw Pirates of the Caribbean. I went with my friend & her boyfriend & her boyfriend's brother wound up coming too. Well, can you guess what they tried to do to me? They tried to hook me up with his brother! I can't believe they did that! I was so mad! Well, thanks for the reviews again, The Divine Wings of Tragedy, as you seem to be the only one reviewing. Oh, and I'll need everyone's help in making Chap.11! And I swear, if one more person says that Ja Ne isn't 'Goodbye' I am just gonna take the poem off! I'm going through enough crap right now, I do not need any more! Well, on with the story. Softly sobbing in a dark corner)

He was standing there, a bloody knife in his hands. His whole body covered in blood. He saw someone lying on the  
ground in a puddle of the crimson liquid. He squinted to see who it was and when he recognized the body, he broke into tears.

"H-Harlequin?" He stuttered out. ""Harle...h-hey, are you okay?" When she didn't respond, he kneeled down next to  
her and cried even harder. He then noticed the knife in his hand and cast it aside, looking at it with disgust. How had this happened?

"Please...no...Did I do this to you? Please wake up, Harle." He sobbed, having a great impulse to kill himself right then and there so that he could be with her.

As if to answer Serge's question, a figure appeared behind him. A scowl was on its face.

"Hai, Serge, or should I say Chrono Trigger, you did stab her. With your own two hands. With your own weapon." It  
was a male's voice. He laughed at the grief stricken boy in front of him.

Serge spun around. "Who the hell are you?" He shouted, earning a grin from the man.

"Why, I am none other than Lynx himself. Can you not recognize me?" He said. He was satisfied when he saw the  
shocked look on Serge's face.

"Y-you bastard! How are you still alive? I killed you! I sat there and watched you die!" Serge screamed.

"Well, start believing in miracles." He sneered. "Now that you've killed her, what will you do? I mean, she is the only one that you love, well, since Kid committed suicide and Leena betrayed you and was murdered by HER." He said, pointing at Harlequin. "But now that she's gone, what will you do? Would you like me to put you out of your misery, because you know that I will."

Serge violently shook his head no. "Iie. Even if I wanted to die, I would never die at your hand." He spat angrily.

"Ooh, poor little Sergy-wergy is upset because he killed his girlfriend. Oh no, what will I ever do?" He said in an  
annoying voice, like someone talking to a little kid. "In any case, I am curious as to what your reaction to this shall be." He said casually, with a hint of mocking in his voice.

"No! No! She's not dead! She can't be!" Serge screamed frantically. "YOU killed her and put the knife in my hand,  
didn't you? I DIDN'T KILL HER! I would NEVER kill the person that I love." His anger was so strong that his ki energy was violently radiating off his body. He was so angry at Lynx that he could have killed him, for the second time, right there. But he didn't because he had an odd feeling about the area that he was currently in.

"Really now? Well, I guess that you were bound to catch on anyways. Now, I shall kill you as well and let you join all of your dead friends and family." He said then lunged towards Serge, knocking him down.

He held Serge in place and cast a Freeze Opponent element. He took his scythe and stabbed him in the heart, the  
whole entire time, laughing.

(A/n: Don't kill me about the Freeze Opponent element, I made it up! If it's real, fine. If it's not, oh frickity well! I am too mad/upset about something to worry about what the hell you people are thinking!)

Serge couldn't move when Lynx cast the spell. He could only lie there. When Lynx's scythe came down into his heart, he didn't feel any pain. Lynx slowly faded away.

A bright, white light shown in his eyes blinding him. He was being shaken awake by someone. No doubt because he was probably screaming from his nightmare. Was it Harlequin? Or was it someone else? Had someone captured him? Or was he still in the area where Harle was dead and Lynx was alive.

He fluttered his eyes opened and smiled at who he saw looking down at him.

(A/n: Well, it's the long awaited time! I need help! Is it: 1-Harlequin 2-Kid 3-Leena 4-Someone else, but ya have to  
tell me who it is! YOU HAVE TO REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW! If no one gives me any ideas, then I'll just have to discontinue! I was either making him wake up in reality or being in another dream. WHICH ONE! PLEASE NO FLAMES! Hold a fire putter outer thing in my hand PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you so much to anyone who had read my fanfiction so far! I love you all! Hands people cookies and sodas and presents Domo arigatou! Ja ne. Oh & kiss my ass Ultimate Chaos Persona! C u l8ter! -Pure Evil Youkai .)


	11. Waking Up & The Missing Harle

(A/n: Because only TWO people reviewed, I had to do it MY way! You people are so mean! Anyways, here's chapter 11--The one that you've all been waiting for. I've been really busy, so sorry for the long update. Oh, and to the person who says that I should 'work on my dialogue', I'll be nice & not curse this time, I DON'T CARE! I didn't ask anyone if they thought that this fanfic 'needed work' or that they curse too much because they're usually 'kind-hearted' & all that crap. So do me & any other fanfic writers out there a favor by KEEPING YOUR FREAKIN COMMENTS TO YOURSELF! That's all I have to say with out cursing up a storm. Don't test me people, I've got a lot of family issues going on here & if you decide that you're gonna be an asshole & try me, then you're gonna regret it. Sorry for having an outburst like that, but it was necessary.)

He was staring up at Glenn. But how had HE gotten here? Didn't Harle put a barrier up so that no one could get  
through? So how had Glenn managed to get through? He pondered this up until the point that he realized that Harlequin wasn't even there.

He shot up straight, ignoring the pain that coursed its way throughout his body. Glenn looked at him strangely before talking.

"Umm, Serge? Why do you have an anarchy bandanna tied around your wrist? Did you decide to change your look or something?" He questioned, getting a glare from Serge.

"No, I did not decide to change my look, Glenn. This isn't even mine! It's Harlequin's. And speaking of her, where in  
the seven hells is she!" He shot back angrily.

Glenn took a couple of steps back in fear. When had Serge become this... rude? Maybe something had happened last  
night that made him this aggravated. But no matter what happened, wasn't Serge ALWAYS kindhearted?

"I'm not sure. I never even saw her when I came looking for you. You know, you have all of the others worried about you. They thought that something terrible happened to you, so almost everyone split up to look for you." He said disapprovingly, sounding a lot like a stern mother. (A/n: Kinda like mine. º¬¬#)

"I don't care about that right now! As you can see, I am alive and fine. So don't worry your little self about me. For  
all we know, Harle could be dead right now and you're sitting here, worrying about ME!" He shouted, a hint of sarcasm laced into his reply could be detected. (A/n: No, REALLY! lol.)

Serge then attempted to stand up, but failed in doing so. He collapsed back onto the ground breathing heavily. Glenn  
rushed to his aid but was pushed away by Serge.

"I'm fine." He snapped gruffly. He didn't need anyone's help! All he wanted to do was find Harle and make sure that  
she was safe.

"Are you sure, Serge? You don't look fine. You're quite pale and you're breathing heavily." He pointed out carefully,  
not wanting to anger him. "Maybe you should wait a little while. She might have gone out to get something and could be on her way back here right now. You have to just wait patiently." He finished, watching Serge for a response.

"But I don't WANT to wait; I want to find her NOW! Can't you just understand that? Why should I have to wait if I  
feel that the person that I love dearly is hurt or injured! I don't like this feeling at all and I want to get rid of it as soon as possible!" He cried out, sounding similar to a little kid who didn't get his way and threw a tantrum to try and get it.

"Serge, please... if you work yourself too hard, then you'll wind up killing yourself and not one of us, meaning ALL of the people that you know, wants that to happen to you! Now will you just lie back and rest or must I cast an element to FORCE you?" Glenn threatened angrily. He couldn't understand why he was doing this to himself. Was he really trying to overwork himself on purpose?

Glenn didn't mean his response to appear cruel or forceful. But sadly, as worked up as he already was, that's exactly  
how Serge thought it to be. Thus, causing a very angry and stressed Serge to totally lash out at him.

"Oh, I see now. You all want me because I'm the strongest of the group and not to mention the CHRONO TRIGGER. You just want to make sure that I stay alive so that you can too!" He screamed, causing Glenn to be taken aback.

"No, Serge, that's not what I meant! I'm only trying to help-" He tried to reply in vain, but before he could even  
manage to finish, a loud explosion was heard from the docks. They both sprang up and ran, forgetting their whole argument, to see what it was, weapons ready. When they reached the docks, they gasped at what they saw.

(A/n: Oh no! What do they see? Anyone care to give me some ideas? I'd REALLY appreciate it. Sorry it took so long to update, I haven't been the happiest lately, therefore, making me tired, and when I'm tired, I can't write as well. Well, to me, being happy isn't crying almost every night. But no one cares, so oh well. Life's like that I guess. L8ter! -Pure Evil Youkai.)


	12. Surprises

(A/n: Sorry for the long update. I'm taking a twist on this chapter. I came up with this idea myself. Since no one was  
helping me out or giving me any good ideas, I had to come up with my own. Maybe this twist came to me out of nowhere because I'm sick. Some kind of stupid virus going around. Thank everyone who reviewed & enjoy the story.)

There she was. The one whom he had loved so long ago. Standing there like the Angel of Death. The one on whom he had tossed and turned and lost sleep on so many nights ago. He just couldn't believe it.

"...K-kid!" Serge managed to stutter out. There she was, sitting on a fisherman's boat, admiring the damage that her  
explosion had done. She stopped admiring and stared up at him.

"Why hello, Serge. Have have ya been? Have any nightmares lately?" She said calmly.

"What? H-how did you know?"

"I have my ways." She replied smoothly. "Come with me to Cape Howl. There, I'll explain everything else." She then disappeared. "Oh, and do be sure not to bring yer good friend Glenn." Came her lingering voice.

**Cape Howl**

When Serge arrived, he noticed that the place was desolate. There were no enemies in sight. Which was odd, because there were always monsters around. No matter what was happening.

Despite this, he continued to walk deeper into the area. For some odd reason, he felt like this was a trap. But he only  
tossed it aside and continued walking along the narrow, yet straight, path.

In no time, Serge reached the tip of Cape Howl. Kid was sitting near the point, her feet kicking gently back and forth  
with a slight smile of happiness glued to her face. But the minute that she heard his soft shuffle of footsteps, that same exact smile became unglued. A more serious expression hastily slapped on.

"Oh. Good, ya showed. Here, take a seat next to me. Come on, I won't bite." She patted the space next to her. Serge  
sat down next to her and looked out at the sparkling turquoise water.

"Can you please be as kind as to tell me what in the seven hells you're doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
He rashly questioned.

"Such a lovely greeting, eh? I didn't know what yer bloody welcome would be so rude, mate. Sure, I'll tell ya, but in  
return, ya must do me a favor. Deal?" said Kid. She had a plan and she intended to carry it out. Otherwise HE

(A/n: Not HE as in Serge.) would be angry with her.

"Deal." Serge stated simply. "And only the truth."

"Oh, I will." She replied eerily. "Don't ya worry 'bout it."

(A/n: Oh no, what is her plan? And who is HE? You'll just have to wait! XD well, thank you people for reviewing,  
although you REALLY didn't help me at all. But that's OK, I forgive you. . I bet none of ya thought that I would pick Kid did ya? Hmm? N e ways, it might take me a bit longer to upload my other chap. for two reasons: 1.) I'm only about 1/2 way through it & 2.) I'm really busy with making my Sailor Pluto costume, working on my manga yes! I'm making a manga, and other stuff. Remember to review! L8ter! Pure Evil Youkai)


	13. Fate Can Be Cruel

(A/n: Hey! So, what did you think of my cruel twist of fate? If ya don't like it, then oh well! Ha, ha, ha! Actually, I'm pretty tired. It's about 1:35am here and I gotta get up at 8am. Wanna know why? Thanks for asking! Because I must watch BeyBlade! Make fun of me all ya want, my good friend Blanket, or EbonyCat or something like that -her new name- watches it too and she's the same age as me! Shout outs to The Divine Wings of Tragedy, thanks for listening to me, you're the best! . And Alex, you're awesome! . Well, I'm blah-blahing here and you wanna read. So I'll be gone! If ya want to, read my Author's Note at the bottom! Enjoy! .)

"If ya remember, at my funeral, it was a closed casket. Am I correct?"

"Hai. But what does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm getting' there, hold your horses. Geez!" She complained. "Ya see, I staged my death. Those weren't my ashes. They were burnt wood ashes. Although I did write the note." She said, looking away from Serge, breaking the intense stare of the both of them.

"So what you're basically saying is that you put everyone and anyone who cared about you in great pain? Was this  
some kind of sick joke of yours?"

"No!" She cried out, trying to defend herself. "You've got it all wrong! That's not the reason why I did it! I had no  
other choice!"

"Then enlighten me. What is the REAL reason?" He snapped at her angrily.

Kid was taken aback. Why was Serge so angry? Wouldn't he be happy to see her? Why was he being so mean? It did  
not matter anyways because soon, he too would be gone. Forever. She just wanted a decent hello, but she guessed that that was just too much to ask for.

"Well, if ya want to know exactly right now, then I'll tell ya. Ya see, the day of my supposed "suicide", if ya do  
remember, I came to ya askin' ya if ya wanted to go to the arcade. Well, it was because of your safety. About an hour or two before I met up with ya, someone came to me and told me that either I work for 'em, or they would kill ya the next day. I refused 'em and tried to get ya away from harm. When ya refused, I wrote that note to ya. It had two spells that I had created. The first being a tracking spell so I could track ya, and the second a protection spell. Well, that basically sums it all up, mate." She concluded finally.

Serge was speechless at first. She did all of this for him? Why? Was he that important that people would change their lives for him? Then he remembered something.

"But what about my nightmare? How did you know about it?" He questioned suddenly.

"Your what? ...Oh, that. Well, I guess I knew 'bout it 'cause I witnessed, or watched it happen. The person who had  
started all of this played that dream in your mind." She replied, sighing wearily.

"Who! Who is making you do all this!" He practically screamed out at her. He would ruthlessly kill the one who had caused all of this.

"...Lynx."

Serge almost fell off the cliff right then and there but he caught himself. He looked deep into her eyes and saw that  
it was the truth.

"But...how?"

"Well...this is the only way I can explain it:Ya DID kill Lynx, that ya did, but he was so full of revenge that he didn't heaven, Hell, OR Limbo. Therefore, he came back as a spirit. He could possess certain people so that he would take their form."

"But if he took that person's form, wouldn't I see him as THAT person?" He asked. He was very confused right now.

"Well, since ya have 'spirit awareness', ya could see the REAL him, in his TRUE form. That's how he invaded your  
dream, though, by possessing a shaman that could enter people's dreams. But see, ya are lucky that ya woke up, 'cause he could have killed ya. He can do horrible things things as a spirit." She explained calmly.

"...It's just so hard to believe. I'm still trying to process it all. It's all so confusing. Not to mention, Harlequin has  
gone missing, and then you showed up.." He stated wearily. He had just found out that Kid was alive. Lynx wanted his ass dead. Harlequin was missing in action. And not to mention the horrible feeling that something tragic was about to happen, but he shook this thought off.

(A/n: Ya'd think that maybe after awhile, he'd get that these feelings were MESSAGES. GEEZ!)

"Yea...Well, now that ya know all that stuff, I'm afraid that I have order to carry out." Kid said, standing up.

"Orders? To what?" Serge asked, standing up also.

"Kill ya. We can't have ya goin' around knowin' all that. I wish that we could've caught up longer, but orders are to  
be carried out." She stoically replied.

(A/n: I wasn't really sure if 'stoically' was a word. But it is:-p So HAHA! And even if it wasn't, it would've been now! If ya can't tell already, I make up my own words, hee, hee!)

Then, without warning, Kid pushed Serge forcefully off of Cape Howl.

"NOOO! Kid! Why! Aahhhh!" Serge screamed, falling headfirst into the water, upside-down.

" Serge, NO! Kid how COULD you! Don't you love him! Don't you care about what happens to him!" Glenn shouted while he ran out from the bushes in which he was hiding, staring bewilder-eyed at her. And her reply shocked him even more.

"Well, put it this way Glenn; Fate can be cruel."

(A/n: Well? Well! How'd I do! Pretty damn good for being really sick, huh? Will Serge live! You'll have to wait.  
Thank Alex for the cliff idea. He was just kidding about it, though... I think. I guess that I just the idea from it. Well, keep those reviews comin'! Otherwise, no new chapter. I'll write it, but won't upload it:-p I want at least 2 reviews! See, I'm an agreeable girl! I'm tired. It's 2:50am. Nighty-night! REVIEW! L8ter! . Pure Evil Youkai)


	14. Numb: Life or Death Part1

(A/n: Hi all! Well, I'm sittin' here all nice and comfy in pajamas, and I have my hair down instead of the usual bun!  
Everyone that knows me stares at me in disbelief What? I felt like taking it out! N e ways, I'm not sick n e more, but I think I'm catching a cold from people in school... sigh I was sick for THREE WEEKS! Sigh School-I hate it. It sucks. Must I go on? Not to mention certain people are in my life when they shouldn't be. Life sucks. Hurricane Isabel hit us, well kinda. It was weak, kinda, when it here. A lot of people's trees were knocked down. You wouldn't believe how TERRIFIED I was! I was like this -------------- !0.0! Could ya tell I was scared? Well, I really struggled with this chapter because of school, me reading manga, chores, other stuff, and just plain old writer's block. Oh, and The Divine Wings of Tragedy, where are ya! I miss ya! N e ways, enjoy my story and remember to review! . Oh, and this'll be a songfic chapter. The song is called 'Numb' by one of my favorite bands, Linkin Park. Read the author's notes from now on. Enjoy! .)

The water felt like a million slaps all over his body when he first fell. Then the water turned to freezing. Staying  
conscious would be difficult. He fought to stay afloat but was fighting a loosing battle. Only one thought was going through his head.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be. Feeling so faithless. Lost under the surface.

'I'm not going to make it.'

I don't know what you're expecting of me. Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.

Sure, it was probably one of the most negative thoughts that he could possible be thinking right now, but of well.  
What were his chances of surviving? The undertow of the water was slowly pulling him further and further away from the safety of the shore.

Caught in the under. Just caught in the undertow. Every step that I take is another mistake to you. Caught in the undertow. Just caught in the undertow.

The water was freezing! It felt like pins and needles all over his body. He couldn't move at all. The freezing cold  
temperature had immobilized him. If only he could have spent his last moments with Harlequin. He wished that he could know that she would be safe without him. She would probably never know about his death until it was too late.

I've become so numb. I can't feel you there. Become so tired. So much more aware. I'm becoming this. All I want to do. Is be more like me and be less like you.

Serge sank deeper and deeper into the water. He was slowly running out of oxygen and strength. It would be the end  
soon. Drowning-what a horrible way to go.

Heck, Kid could say that he "accidentally" slipped or fell off. Better yet, she could say that he "purposely" jumped  
off the cliff to "show-off". Yeap. The way Kid was acting now, he had no doubt in mind that she would.

What had happened? He was talking to her, then he stood up, and then the next thing he knew, she pushed him off  
the peak of Cape Howl. Leading directly to where he was now--about to drown. He just didn't understand.

Can't you see that you're smothering me. Holding too tightly. Afraid to lose control

What had HE ever done to deserve this? What had HE done to deserve to suffer like this? Was it his very existence?

But it wasn't HIS choice to be brought into this world to start a life. It was his mother and father, not him. So why was HE getting the punishment?

That was his last thought before he lost all consciousness.

(A/n: Hey, I need to get some rest. It's 1:25AM and I feel like all the life and energy was sucked outta me. So g'night! I'll be back, I promise! I feel so bad cough about leaving a cliffy there Cough, but I really need sleep. I'm falling asleep sitting down on the floor! If I don't, then you'll just have to wait until I update. Which will be soon, I promise. Please just be patient with me. My WHOLE ENTIRE WEEK hasn't been going too well. Not to mention school crap. Chap.15 is called "Numb; Life or Death Part 2". The song'll continue from where it left off. Ja ne! L8ter! -P.E.Y)


	15. Numb: Life or Death Part2

(A/n: . I feel a little more energized. My kitty is in my lap, so I'm happy! 0.0! She left! N e ways, YOU should be  
congratulating ME! Looks proud Over the WHOLE ENTIRE summer, I did TWENTY-FIVE, or 25, DRAWINGS! AND during the school year so far, I've don't SIX, or 6! That INCLUDES five, or 5, drawings of characters for my manga! My manga is called 'Hokentekina Ai', which means Feudal Love. If anyone wants to hear about it, say so in the review and I'll put the whole summary of it in my author's note. Well, I'm getting a little bit farther on my Sailor Pluto project. I'm currently working on the staff. If ANYONE can tell me where I can find long, white gloves, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I need the gloves for the costume I am still NOWHERE on the outfit itself. I HAVE TO HURRY. It's almost October! Please review people, I REALLY need your help after this chapter. If ya don't... Now here's chapter 15! .)

Harle was humming happily to herself as she walked throughout the Item Shop. She was picking up several things for Serge and herself. She had woken up before him and decided to go pick up some things before he woke up.

She began looking at some Elements when Glenn hurriedly approached her, out of breath.

'Cause everything that you thought I would be, Has fallen apart right in front of you. Caught in the undertow. Just caught in the undertow. Every step that I take is another mistake to you. Caught in the undertow, Just caught in the undertow. And every second I waste is more than I can take

"Harle!" He shouted, sinking to his knees, completely out of strength and breath to hold himself up.

"Glenn! What iz the matter! You like like you just ran a marathon!" She asked the panting Glenn.

"Serge is..."

"Monsieur Serge is what?" She questioned.

"I-I think that Serge is... is dead."

I've become so numb. I can't feel you there. I've become so tired. So much more aware. I'm becoming this. All I want to do. Is be more like me and be less like you.

She dropped to her knees in shock. Also dropping everything that she was holding. The items skewing across the floor.

And I know I may end of failing too. But I know, you were just like me with someone disappointed in you

"W-what...?" She stuttered in disbelief. "H-how?"

Glenn slowed his heart rate a bit by taking a slow, deep breath. This would be difficult.

"W-well..."

"Did you carry out your order successfully, Kid?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Why do you hesitate to answer my question? Did you, or did you not carry out your order successfully!"

"I did not mean to hesitate, sir. Yes, I carried out your order successfully just as you asked."

"Excellent..."

(A/n: Sin, A.K.A Silver Dragon Youkai, I know you're out there. Oh & remember 'the Hurricane'? LOLOLOLOL XD)

"S-so Kid pushed him?"

"Yes. After they were finished talking, she stood up, he followed suit, and then she pushed him. All the while saying  
something about 'carrying out orders' and that if she didn't 'he' would get angry.," Glenn explained.

"She said what? Orders? Him? Did she snap or something?" Harle questioned. All this was so utterly confusing. Why had Kid pushed Serge? What orders? And last but not least--who exactly was 'him'?

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this. All I want to do. Is be more like me, and be less like you.

"But are you certain that Monsieur Serge iz dead?" She asked hopefully.

"...No. All I know is that he went headfirst into the water and didn't resurface. I just assumed that he was dead  
because of how the situation appeared." Glenn admitted regretfully.

'Yes! There iz still a chance that Serge iz alive!' She thought to herself joyously.

I've become so numb. I can't feel you there. Is everything that you want me to be. I've become so numb. I can't feel you there. Is everything what you want me to be

"We must hurry before it iz too late! We may be able to save him! Let's go!" She exclaimed happily, pulling-well, more like dragging, a surprised Glenn behind her. He hadn't expected her to act with so much hope. She seemed almost joyous. He'd never seen this side of her before.

'She really does love Serge.' He thought to himself. 'With all her heart.' He smiled.

"Come on, Glenn, pick up the pace! I don't want to have to drag your sorry butt all the way there!' She exclaimed.

They ran and ran. Their destination: Cape Howl. Their reason: to save Serge!

(A/n: Hey! Well, I wasn't intentionally gonna make this chapter a part 2,but I went with the flow. Well, I'm sick again. Lucky me. A cold on top of laryngitis. Meaning I'm congested and can barely talk. Woo hoo. I'm so

enthusiastic about it! Not to mention, I was slammed against a CONCRETE WALL the other day and now my left arm and knee are bruised. PLUS I keep bruising my ankle:-( I bought the movie Castle in the Sky. It was AWESOME! I wanted to get it 'cause I saw it advertised in the Spirited Away DVD. Hayao Miyazaki is a very talented person. Now all I need is Kiki's Delivery Service and Princess Mononoke! My uncle bought me almost the WHOLE ENTIRE INUYASHA DVD SET! He told me it was an early b-day present. I was so happy. Well, again I should be getting rest, since I am sick. But I'm sittin' here, writing this. It's 1:02am. So g'night! Oh and before I go: ATTENTION EVERYONE! SHOULD SERGE BE DEAD OR SHOULD HE BE ALIVE. YOU MUST REVIEW! OTHERWISE I'LL YAKE IT INTO MY OWN HANDS AND TRUST ME, YOU DON'T WANT THAT. EITHER THAT, OR I WILL DISCONTINUE. I AM VERY SERIOUS. SO REVIEW! Ja ne. L8ter. Pure Evil Youkai )


	16. Life

(A/n: Well, depressing & happy news. I finally finished my Sailor Pluto costume & everyone that saw me at one of  
my friend's party the other day couldn't believe how good it looked. Well, I forgot to leave the staff in the house when we were going on the haunted trail & when one of the people came out & grabbed my ankle, several people ran into me & two parts of the staff fell off & I couldn't find them because it was too dark. My friend is supposed to look for them when she gets the chance. Also, part of the heart fell off too. It took me longer than a month to make this costume, ya'll know this, & when the staff started to come apart & stuff, I broke down & started to cry. This project meant so much to me & to see it fall apart like that killed me. Hopefully, she'll find the pieces & I'll be able to fix it 'cause I'm too depressed to make the key pieces all over again. Oh well, I already remade the pieces so oh well. I finally have a boyfriend! More details later. Now on to people:  
Minerva Teller of Tales- please please please update The Silent Protagonist! And thanx 4 all ur reviews!

Silver Dragon Youkai- Don't be discouraged by those rude, loud-mouthed reviewers, you have great fics!

The Divine Wings of Tragedy- Are you still alive! Where are you!

N e ways...I'm struggling with this story/chapter/my life cause of stuff going on and school, so be patient with me. Serge's fate had been decided by me...Enjoy the story and remember to review! Oh, and I might also put up an ALTERNATE chapter to this, ya know, a worst case scenario one. Now get reading... please?)

Darkness. Pitch black darkness. The kind of darkness that gave you the feeling that it would never be graced by the  
touch and warmth of the light.

He swam through this darkness, looking for any shred of light possible. He found none. Nothing but darkness.

'Where am I?' He thought. 'And why can't I get out of here?'

"You are dead, Serge. You are in Limbos because the gods believe that you are both good and evil." A mysterious  
voice called out from the darkness, catching Serge offguard.

"Who are you and how do you know my name? And how did you read my thoughts!" He interrogated, spinning around trying to find the hidden voice. This caused the source to chuckle.

"Do you honestly believe that you can find me? Your eyes are blind to this kind of darkness."

"Urusee! Answer my questions!" Serge snapped.

(A/n: Urusee shut up)

"Oooo! Telling me to shut up!" He sarcastically stated in awe.

"COME ON!" He cried out impatiently.

"Hmmmm. Well, I'll tell you one thing: reading minds is a simple thing for me." It said smugly.

(A/n: what does THAT have to do with telling Serge anything having to do with HIM!)

'Why can't I get out of here?" He asked, calmer this time.

"I told you why already: you're dead! When you're dead, you're DEAD!" The voice shouted.

"Why? Why am I dead? How did I die? Why me? What did I do to deserve this!" Serge exclaimed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You don't remember? I dunno how you could forget such a tragic disaster. Well, seeing as it was  
YOUR life." It shunned him scornfully. "If you must know, I'll tell you. It's simple: you drowned." It explained, more serious this time.

That's when the memories came flashing back to him like an oncoming train. Kid talking to him. Then pushing him off of Cape Howl. Falling into the ice cold water and then loosing consciousness. That's how he had kicked the bucket: drowning.

"Stunned, eh? Finally remember? Past hurts, doesn't it, Serge? It makes you wanna run away and never look back.  
But you can't run away. No matter how far you run. It'll be right behind you." The voice said sympathetically.

Then, the voice slowly started to fade away and so did the darkness. Bright, blinding white light surrounded him. It  
was so bright that he had to tightly shut his eyes. But he could still feel it through his eyelids.

He could hear birds chirping. And the bright light dimmed. He opened his eyes slowly and realized that he was lying  
on a bed. He tried to sit up, but he ached all over, so he decided against it.

He looked around the room. There were black curtains, black sheets, and black clothes. Pretty much everything was  
either black or red. Serge couldn't figure out how the light could possibly ever penetrate throughout the black surroundings until he realized that the curtains were drawn open.

As he continued to inspect the area, he spotted someone sitting in a chair close to where he was. The person appeared to be sleeping soundly. He glanced at the person closer and noticed that it was none other than Harlequin.

He blinked several times just to make sure that this wasn't a dream or illusion. But his eyes confirmed that this really  
was Harlequin, alive and well.

(A/n: Well, all I have to say is PLEASE REVIEW! Other than that, I'll try to work faster to make up the next chap. for y'all. L8ter! AND HAPPY Early HALLOWEEN! CONGRATULATE ME ON MY FINISHING OF MY SAILOR PLUTO COSTUME PLEASE.. AND MY B-DAY IS NOVEMBER 9th! REMEMBER THAT DATE AND WISH ME A GODDAMN HAPPY B-DAY! IT'S THE LEAST YA COULD DO FOR ME! Pure Evil Youkai)


	17. Reunited

(A/n: Hey all! Today is May 26, 2005—I just got done revising everything. I hope that there are people who see this! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. But I was pre-occupied with school, and my job ((that I don't have anymore)), and family, and friend problems. I decided that I was going to revise my WHOLE entire story. I added some things, spell-checked, fixed paragraphs and sentences. For all of those people out there who have been loyal and faithful to this story, my heart goes out to you. Thank you, and I love you all. Please review if you ever get the time. And if you wanna chat, my screenname is Pure Evil Youkai. Thanks for staying with me throughout the bumpy journey ((especially The Divine Wings of Tragedy, Silver Dragon Youkai, and Alex. You 3 are the best! I love you all! Talk to me sometime!)

Serge was unbelievably happy. Harlequin was alive! Since he couldn't move all that well without pain, he attempted  
to speak. His attempt was in vain and resulted in a hoarse fit of coughing.

The sleeping Harlequin heard this and began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly at first, but then opened them wide  
in fear when she realized that it was Serge who was doing the coughing. She watched in horror as his body was painfully wracked with coughs and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. She jumped up from the chair with such momentum, that the chair toppled backwards and rushed to his side.

When Serge finally stopped coughing, he slowly opened his eyes. Staring at him with worry flickering emotionally in her eyes, was Harlequin. His coughing must have awakened her from her peaceful slumber. His lungs were in excruciating pain, making it difficult to breathe, so he couldn't apologize for his actions. Though he had not done it intentionally, he still felt guilty about awakening her.

"... Monsieur Serge? Daijoubu desu ka?" Harle asked in fluent Japanese.

(A/n: Daijoubu desu ka r u alright?)

Seeing as he was unable to talk, he simply nodded his head yes. Most of the worry disappeared from her eyes from  
his response, but not all of it. Harle was still worried about his health.

It pained him to see her so worried. She also seemed to have lost a great deal of weight. And there were dark patches  
underneath her eyes, appearing as though she hadn't slept in quite awhile. So to try to lessen her worry and fatigue, he smiled a weak, meek smile, doing the best he could to not wince in pain or start coughing again.

When Serge smiled at her, her hopes soared to a tremendous height. Suddenly, she didn't feel as though she would  
collapse from exhaustion. She felt as though she could run a decathlon! But although her hopes were soaring, she could still see the pain in his eyes. He was trying with all of his might to hide the pain, though.

Serge decided to attempt to speak again. This time his attempt was successful. But his words came out in a hoarse  
whisper.

"Harle, don't worry. We'll make it through this. I'll get better, trust me." He whispered reassuringly.

"Oh, Serge. I'm so happy that you're alive. I thought that you were gone. And you being alive, it iz the best thing that  
ever happened to moi. YOU'RE the best thing that ever happened to moi. You saved moi from suicide, from my own turmoil, and zen you confessed your undying love to moi. This iz the happiest that I've ever been in moi entire life. Arigatou gozai masu, Monsieur Serge, arigatou gozai masu." She concluded, tears of happiness filling her eyes.

Then, as gently as she could, she wrapped her slender arms around Serge's sturdy frame, thus causing Serge to  
forget any pain that he was feeling and wrap his strong, well-muscled arms around Harlequin's small, petite, graceful form.

"I love you, Harle." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Serge. I love you, too." She replied softly, tightening her grip on him as he did the same.

As the two lay there entwined, the sun slowly sank to its resting place and the moon rose and moonlight washed over the whole island of Archipelago, lulling both Harlequin and Serge to drift into a deep, sound sleep.

(A/n: Well? Did ya like it? I think it had a sweet ending if ya ask me. Shimatta, I can't believe that it's actually done!  
Gods, thank you everyone for your undying support:

The Divine Wings of Tragedy--Thank you so much for everything, you helped me with my life!  
Silver Dragon Youkai-- Arigatou gozai masu! And thank you so much for the b-day cards & presents.

Minerva Teller of Tales-- Thank you so much for everything! - Thanks for the drawing, I loved it!

Alex-- I dunno where ya are, or if you're even reading this, but THANK YOU SO MUCH! FROM CHAP. 12-17 WERE ALL 'CAUSE OF YOU!

Phew looks at my watch Damn! It's almost time for my relatives to come over for my b-day! Ah, screw it, it IS my b-day after all! I'm considering a sequel? Should I? Here's the summary:

Harle & Serge would always be together, no matter what came between them... or so they thought. When Kid  
mysteriously reappears, she will stop at nothing to make Serge hers again.

Well? What do ya think? I think it would be a cool idea and it would give me something to do and help to improve my writing, BUT I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO: SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL?  
I may also put up an Epilogue up for this fic, but I won't if ya'll tell me I should do a sequel, cause that would give  
the whole storyline away. Please remember to also read and review my poems. PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR COMMENTS & ANSWERS! Thank you so much for everything, everyone. I am moved to TEARS 'cause of your undying support. Thank you!  
Ai Itsumo,  
Pure Evil Youkai


End file.
